Zero's Adventure in the Land
by TrollficsGalore
Summary: This is a trollfic as well as a satire of itself. The narrator, characters, and story were all designed specifically to be laughed at. Do not take any of it seriously even in the slightest bit.


Zero was swinging his sowrd at nothing kinda like in dragonball z if you ever see them punchin air yeah that's whut he was doin pretendin to kill mavriks. If you dunno Zero is he's the pussy ass faggot from the megaman x with the long ass girly ass hair thats gay as shit but more on that latee he also got green tits. So anyway when he was practiec fighintg he saw a forest then he thought what was down in the forest so he went. Dwon in the forest he found a house then there was a chick in it. Zero whent up to the window to get a bteter look.

Zero's face controrted. His eyes were like ಠ_ಠ And his mouth was like :) And his ass was ( Y ) When he saw the chicks sexy body his dick was hard as shit then he looked closer and it was a furry then he was lke lolwut but didn't care because vagina.

Zero put on his rape face and pelvic thruste d the window real fast like fsaster than Sonic. The whole house rocked side to side and all the people in the forest shit there pants homes were destroyed and families killed by the powah of Zeor's dick.

The fuury bitch in the house who was Minerva Mink from animainiacs was like WTF whos raping my house? She saw Zeros scary ass face thru the window he was seriously lookin like he was about to rape somebody. It gave her a thousand years of nightmares also his giant dick was scary.

Then Zero said "Sup my name is Zero lets fuck" He punctuated his shit with three quick thrusts.

Minerva was like "lol go yiff yourself bitch nigga ur gonna be a bitchass virgin forevr."

Then Zero was all like ಠ_ಠ

Zeros theme music started playin as he busted in throug the window but it wasn't real fast like SMASH it was more like stretching the universe like his face was strecthing slowly and the whole house was strecthing inward but his face was still SPAN LANG="hi-IN"ಠ/SPAN_SPAN LANG="hi-IN"ಠ /SPANexcpet his eyes followed Minnerva when she moved his eyes followed. Aso the thheme was the one from the MVC3. Not the SNES version that sounds like its being played by the freak of nature dat was a dog that had sex with an electric guitar than they baby got strangled and tortured and that waht the music in Megaman X2 sounds like seriously wtf if I wanted by brains blasted out i'd plai geneiss.

Anyway Minevera ran out the house screaming but when she was running she fell and busted her front teeth out it was painful as shit. I'm always scared of that happing when I'm running too I think I have a problen maybe I should stop jerkin off to cartoons and go to doctor lol jst fuckin with you I ain't gonna do dat.

Zeros busted through the window and ran after her performing dash jumps cause that makes him cover ground the quickest seriously if you can't dash jump when yu play Megaman X then Wtf you suck nigga go plai Kir-bitch.

Unfortunatly or fortunate;y depends on if you condone rape and child molester ans slavery and genocide and worst of all littering, Minerva got away too far for Zero to see and he was all like :foreveralone:

Zero saw Dante from Devil Masyt Cry in da middle of the forest he was fuckin the shit out of a Frost. If you dunno what that is google devil may cry frost in google images. It's one of the enemies. They piss me off becaus e pain in the penis to kill. :(

Zero was like O_o "WTF is dat nigga fuckin?"

Dante kept fuckin the frost faster than when he does million stab from DMC3 with turbo mode on also faster than Zeros pelvic thrust suck it Sonic the faghog. His stylish avergare was SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS if you dunno wut that is go fuck your mother. Then when he got done he said BREAKDOWn then it he licked its legs with a platinum rape face and fucked up lookin long tongue. If you saw it youd get nightamres for the rest of eternity. Then the frst died and Dante was like :foreveralone:

Then Zero was like "Y U fuckin a deemin you sick fuck nigga cocksukin furfag bitch nigga nigga?" And Dante was like "Cry me a rivva," *putted on sunglasses* "bitch nigga. also frosts aren't furries so wtf."

Then Zero was like : I dunno if thats suppose to be some kind of a forum joke or somethin but I don't even know how to work those damn thins I cant even use them to look at porn anything that doesn't give me a massive throbbing boner is fucktarded. Then Zero said "OK but seriously why you fuck a demon?"

Dante said "Fucking demons is boss nigga. Futt new faggot ass Danet wid his pussy ass angels and shit its a fuckin embarrassement real men fuvk demons if you wanna be boss nigga than you fuck big ass badaas demons with all kinda clAws and weapons and shit."

Zero thought about it and even though he want fuck sexy angel bitches with sexy asses he had to agree fuckin demons was indeed boss nigga. Dey got nice asses though if yu don't believe me google devil may cry angels in google images.

Then they googled the image and got massive erections then they said "Let's fuot urotusuky from the yume 2kii!"  
And there faces were :D

Then using there erecshins as those stick thingies dat people use in the olympics to jjump over the other sticks yeah those, they traveled t Urotski houuse. The whole world was rocked by their diks penetrating the ground which shot seemen eery five second the ground nawt dick.

UUNNNGERHH

When they gto to the house urostuki was on her porch and she saw them an they longass dicks and was like O_o "Wtf is this shit?" When Dante and Zero got thetre they saw her they got super horny and giant erections I would too urotuski fuckin hot especaially with furry effect.

Urotsuki not little girl because child effect so stp saying im a peodphile. :(  
Zero and Danre went right up to her face there eyes ಠ_ಠ and mouths were :D and penises were 8====================================================================D Then urotsuki saod "WTf do you niggas want?"

Zero Dante said "Let's fuck asd you can see we brought our giant penises plus nets of silver and gold."

Then Urotski was like "LMAO Why the fuck you use silver and gold to make fishnets dumbassas LOL XD Okay but seriously fuck."  
Then Zero and Danet were like 8D Urotskui activaited the phone effect than shoved the phone up her ass while Dante jizzed on her facec and zero futt pussy. Then when they got done Zero and Dante got gay and had sex whit each other. That is until the fun police showed up and were like "OMG GAY SEX FAGGOETS"  
Then Dante and Zero were :rageface:  
Zero had a plan weeboo sex than furfag sex dat was his plan he fucked the shit outta uroski again while Dante jacked off to her computer. Then Danet said "We should fuck a toriningen bitch from da Yme Nikki! :D"  
Zero sAid yes that would be boss nigga he shoved his hand far up /urotsuki ass and pulled one out it was the fuckin sexiest toriningen ever if you don't believe me then .

Zero stuck his dick right in her tits and dante stuc his scary long tounge in her rectum unforrtunately her ass was full of broken glass and his tounge got fucked up it was kinda almost maybe a little excruciatingly painful but ok because broken glass in asshole fetish.

I CALL IT GLASSHOLEPHILIA.

Zero and dante shoved ten tons candy in urotsuki asshole and watched it melt while jacking off and Zero made out wid toriningen. He bitched slapped her and dat made her go demented and fucked him fifty times harder. She also became dominatrix and zero jizzed so much his penis exploded.

By this tume the whole room looked like a abomb hit because every concievable tangible object had been fucked sideways. Dey even used the 2 green mountains in the bg as dildos. An they mountiins were snapped in half like toothpicks. After the big sex orgy toriningen whose name was Nipple and urotsuki and Danrte and Zero sat and decided to play truth or dare with the remains of the apartmint they didn't have a biddle so they used a didlo.

They spun the didlo. Nipple could no sit still because she spun in place then the bottle landed on Urosthiski.

TRUTH OR DARE She said to dante.  
Dante: DRAE, FUCKER!  
Uorit: I DARE YOU TO DIE

Then the camera went all up in Danets fase and his expressin was D: There were red lines and scary music. He stood up all dramtic and shit then the camrea panned over his face for like a thousnad seconds and also showing zero and nipple who has tense expreshuns an were sweating.

Then Dante opened his mouth and said:  
"Niggers."

Dante and Urotsuki jumped ayt each other they started the fightin like in Dragonball Z Urtsuki got her chainsaw and went straight for Dantes weakness his dick it started getting chopped but was hard to cut through because it was so hard from sex. Dante made lots funny faces lol but not lol for him because pain.

tHERE was a thing spinning in the air it was a ship spinning and flipping around like a toy like some kid with downs was flippin a toy. It hit Danet and he got knocked int deep space. Urotsuik said D: "We gotta save him!"

"And YOOOOU gotta help us!" Said Zero, he stuck his dick in your face as he said it.  
Then Zero got married to Nipple and they had a kid it was this badass robot bird thing with teleptation powers but it accidentally teleported into a wall and lost all its health like if you ever play MineCraft when you summon a wolf sometimes it gets stuck in the wall I hate that shit. Notch whose name should be Crotch plz get the horse dildo outta your ass and make a propr gaem plz thx.

THEN TheAmazingAtheist showed u and Zero was like "Amazing Atheist, huh? More like the amazing faggot! MUAHAHA That is witty!"  
TheAmazingFaggot died.

Speaking of atheisst also Matt Dillahunty and Thunderf00t and Aron Ra and that euorpean bitch showed up and then Zero said atheists? more like FAGGOTS!  
They died.

Okay but seriously it was time to save Dante so they got in a rocket shit and flew into deep space but before they cuold go into space they got hit by the spaceship that was flippin around. There ship got pwned from getting smacked over and over and evrytime it smack it make samak sound like SMACK like slapping some fat bitch's ass with a wet dildo.

They all had so much brain damage they were incapable of caring. Thankfully Zreo and Nipples son came back to life and flew them to the hospital. When they got to the hospital the doctor was Dr. Rapist. Lol but that's just his name nothing sexual happened.  
Unfortuantly he was a convicted murderer. lol but don worry he paid his debt to sobriety so no one died.  
Then halfway thru an MRI of Urotsuki he quit his job. D:  
Fuck you, Dr. Rapist.

Zero and Nipple were waiting outside they had done their MRI and had their brains fixed. They decided to name ther kid Zero jr.  
Now they were waiting for Urostkui brain fix Zero decided he like urotsuki moar than Nipple because Urotsiuk didn't have a dick for a face. Someone please make a rule 34 of Urotsuki and Toriningen fucking or else Super Saiyan 7 spirirt bomb your whole family. SRSLY

Also found another toriningen by the same guy massicve hardon

porn good.

When zero saw inside the room he saw that Dr. Rapist was gone and he was like "da fuq, nigga?" :O By the time he tried to help Urotsuki the nurse said too late hse fucked lol.

And Zero kissed the plant and asadi "Super Niggers."

Zero decided he liked Nipple again so they remarried and went out to look for a magic potoin to heal Urotsuki they brought their son along too.

Before they even left the building, a small blue light decended from the heavens at super sonid speeds. It was Megaman X when he landed his body was all fucked up his head was where his dick ought to be and his dick was where his head ought to ought. Also his balls were perpetually in his mouth.

Zero was "lol ur headd is fucked. XD"

X's head spun in a circle and threw up like in the exorcist except he puked a kill laser. Luckily Zero and Nipple were lifted up by Zero Jr. so they didn't get hit by the laser. Zero was ಠ_ಠ. X's laser burned off his own legs and he head hit the grund which cause him to started spinning around everywhere on his head sparks flying like a dradle except a dradle that indiscriminatley cause mass genocide. Speakin of which he actually happened to spin into a building full of neo nazis and lasered them all to death lol the irony is bueatiful.

Btw if you dunno what a dradle is then

X spun and spun a million miles per hour destroying 60% of all de leve;s and locleas from all the video games ever made. Secretly he was doing this on purpose not possessed by Stan because Satan was made up but easy to trick Americansbecause america gay.

FLASHBACK TIME.

A long time ageo Megaman X and evil guy named Titless had a plan. "I agrow tired of all these people they drive me to drink I'm depressed so lets genocide everyone," said titless. Titless put a laser in X mouth and said latre you will go to earth and destroy ebreything. Then we will blame it on the devil. X agreed.

END FLASHBACK.

So now X was on his path to destroy the whole planet and Zero was like :rageface: because Danet was lost in space and urotski is braindead and X is possessed. Remember Zero doesn't know X is evil so since he like the exorcist movies then he just assumes X is possessed. Before they could stop X not that it matered now by this time 90% earth destroyed. but anyway Yahweh came down and said "Ya'll niggas is goin to hell." Then them niggas went to hell.

When they got to hell there was ten tins of atheists and furries and demons having nonstop Super Saiyan 16 orgy there was Phill Hellenes and Eirc Shwarts and Zigzag ans Richard Dawkins and natasha and lori and onyx who don't deserve capitals in there names because furfag slut poer puff girl ripoffs and there was rationalwarrior and DarkMatter2525 and GrapplingIgnoesnr who were pimpin every hoe from the Sexyfur including Sasha and Champagne and some other bitch also There was Jim Hardiman and of cousre 2 the Ranting retard who was both a furry and atheist and I think half deimn.

Then Zero was like "This th ebest place ever lets stay here forever." The only bad thing was the ground was constantly super heated so when you touched it it burned also there was Data from Megaman Legends bitching about pizza or something and every onvce in a while he'd ram into you for no fucking reason just to piss you off and make you have to use picnin lunch :(

But it was okay becuaes everyone formed a big pile of people and the fat and ugly niggas were at the bottom so evryone else could be on top an not get burned. The only fat ugly nigga that got to stay on top was rationalwarrior because so they could listen to rap music. he made a rap this his rap:

"These christian apocaplyes r full of bullets."

lol it was funny then dey all got Hell con badges and free richard Dawkinss book and 100000000000 Red orbs which Zero used to upgrADE all his weapons and get all the special weapins which he did and used them to speedrun theough the game.

Then Zero and Nipple and Zero Jr escaped from hell beacuse the pile got so high that they were able to escpae and everyone escpaed hell. The Devil who was a giant gay sex having pokemon playing harry pothead book reading shellfich eating atheist said he would help zero and his family on their journeys. Then a hentai bitch showed up Zero licke d her legs and eventually her asshole then she died.

Zero was glad that the devil deside to help but also confused because hes supposed to be evil whys he acting good. Also he had stress like you wouldn't believe because again in case your braindead then Dante Urotskusi and X were all needed help. The Devil had an idea he said "Niggers."

Then he got a bbetter idea he said "Let's have Zero Jr save Dante becasse he can fly then Nipple will search for the potion and me and Zero defaet X."

Then Zero was all like :D

And so they went the devil and Zero went and travelled wut reamined of the world fucked over by X. It was kinda like fallout 3 except without fucked up glir=tches and shit like when you jump up and land between 2 or 3 rocks and can't get out because game is broken peace of shipt. :(

They found X sleeping soundly in between rocks then out of noweher he shot a kill lazer straight at Zeros balls and Zero said "Oh, you messin' wid da WRONG nigga!" Zero then got his foot and stuffed it in X's mouth also kicking X in the balls lolz.

X had an intentionally scary expreshun on his face scarier than anything ever in this story. He bit on Zeros foot so he couldn't get away. Then his face started actaully his whole head started inflating like a balloon but he kept his scary face. Nipple and Zero Jr knew exactly what was happeneing self DESTRUCT kamikaze not big surpirse either because Japaneez.

Oh wait Nipple and Zero Jr werent there. My bad. XD So then the devil used a stopping spell on X becasue Harry Pothead. It stopped X from exploding but Zero's foot was still stuck.

The Devil said "Dayum, the sell only last for a short while so your fucked."

After that short while Zero was D: and when X blew up his head it popped like a grape doing no harm to anyone then Zero was totally :rageface:

But he was also sad becuz X die.

So then Zero and the Devil went back to the hospital to lok foe I mean wait 4 Nipple but instaed Zeros ass went inside out and he had ten tons of sex with another anime chick and a fruuy chick and even a real chick. Also then his head ewnet inside out eventually his body back to normal.

Well Zero didn't want to wait and do nothing or he'll blow his brains out from boredom so he saw a yelavent lookin' furfag bitch nigga it was Zorori from the Japanese show. Then Zero thought to himself I'm about to rape this nigga.

He grabbed Zororoi then buttfucked him then he put zorori prankmaster outfit on Zorori. Lol moar like the prank masterBATER. Zero was weraing zororis hat then he jizzed all over Zororis face and all over his body all up in his face and down his throat and up his ass except it was semen, kinda like semen.

Then the fun police showed up again and they were like OMG FAGS WERE OFFENDED! Then Zero was like /)_-

But because the fun poloce had ten tons of weapons all up on they asses then Zero Zorori and the Devil had to go to prison. The devil had the most offenses of course because anything fun is evil.

In prison they could only make lame jokes that wern't funny and only do shit that wasn't fun. It was a million times worse than regular prison this wasn't your daddys prison this was FUN PRISON except it wasnt fun. Zorori bashed his brains out on the brick walls he smashed his head for a million seconds until he was beyond died. Zero was sad because no more buttsex,

The Devil was reading his Harry Pothead book when the fun police took his book away he went intp rage mode and went super saiyan 60 on they asses it was dixxidia final fanasy meets devil May cry meets the Matrix. It was so action packed battle that no one could possibly recreat it even with futuristic special effects from the future and the budget of the US military.

Speaking of FF, garland was there too he had a fun police badge on. His sword was hundreds of times larger than in the game and it wass pimped out with all kinds of missles and kill lasers and guns and magic and swords and cactuses and creepers and buzz saw blades and didlos and vibrators and everything from every porn shop and every weapon from evrey final fantasy and all the power rangers and all of the powers of all the DC and MARVEL super heroes and the death note.

Then the devil bitch slapped Garland like a slut dat owed him money. Garland die.

The Devil said ran into Zeros cell and said "Get ur hand out of your pants and Lets GTFO!" lol Zero has no pants. Then Garland i mean the Devil said Wtf wut happened to the yellow guy? And Zero was even more :(

They started running and doing cool tricks and stuff because the whole place was exploding because God was pissed the Metroid escape music played as they ran. Garland ran up behind them and said "Wiat I will join you and ditch the fuck poliec."

Then Zero said okay and they escaped.

The fun police were pissed when the whole place fell roin on top of there feces no thats not a typo i said feces. They joined forces to create the ultimate weapon and got up they were a giant gundam like in tranformers but they came together like in that one movie. Evetually dey made a bigass thing gundam that had Rick Santorum as the head and more like DICK Santorum but anyway they were desperate to stop fun especially gay sex. They even had a chastitiy belt.

Galand Zero and the Devil were outside bi=uilding and urotski and Nipple and there son I forget his name and Dante they were all together angain YAYAYAY :D They had an orgy to celebrate but not for long dem niggas best put they chlothes back off because here cums Dick San gay nigga with his death machine.

lol I'm actaully the evil Titless! said Rick Santorum everyone was :O

Then the most epic final boss music ever played. Rick flexed his robots muscles which were tanks and Zero and Dante did badaas combos all up right up in his fucked face. Then Rick said at the top of his lungs which were made of diamond screemed "NIGGER!" It knocked Zero and dante back light years.

later when Zero and Danet returned the battle continued. They used there special ability joint fuck where they fucked every life form in the univere all at once in Ricks face but it didn't do shit he bitch slapped them which destroyed 70 galaxies.

Rick santorums face sucked in on itsllf making fuckass funny as shit facial expressions that made everyone poop yther penies, but it wouldnt be funny when he turned into a gumball machine like Benson and spit giant gumballs but these weren't gumballs they were bombs.

Each tim he dropped a bomv it destoyed universes.  
His power level was 6.82 x 10^ Thats scientifc notation for alot.

It llooked impossibru for any1 2 beat Rick Santorum because he was so powerful but Zero and Dante no give up they pimped all the hoes in the universe and creeated a spirirt bomb then they both went Super Saiyan 9.99 x 10^9999999999999999999999999999 Which increased their power a little then they threw the spirit bomb but it did nothing. D:

Then Zero spread his legs and kissed his ass goodbye.

Dante was T_T

Zero was all like ಠ_ಠ also his dick.

Nipple said "Ho for his chastity belt!" And zero was like "shut you mouth, bitch thats his strong point go basck to kitchen." He was right tho Nipple was fucked stupid still hot tho.

It turned out that Zero and Dante had to absorb all the energy from verything ever concieved, everything that was fake and real and everything everything that ever could or did exist it was the only way to beat Rick Santorum. Tehy became a giant testicle of everything bigger than 9.99 x 10^

Universes.

Finally Rick Santorum was defeated after 9.99 x 10 ^

eons of getting grinded into existence by the testicle like in DBz if you see Buu get grinded by the spirit bomb yeah that's waht was happening and finally after everything Rick Santorum was die. Everything else went back to normal as if all this shit never happened.

THE END. :D


End file.
